Banish the Darkness
by Dianoga
Summary: No one wanted to look at Killian, their sacrificial lamb. His deep voice breeched the silence. "I said I'll do it. This is what I was meant to do."
1. Chapter 1

**I was planning on putting this out in one story before Sunday, but I'm still writing. I promise the end will be out before the next episode on TV! I intended this to be a one-shot, so for all of you who read the first part, here it is amended as one story.**

 **Please comment! I love them! I'll also try story suggestions, in any rating.**

 **Here is my version of how the heroes get the darkness out of Emma.**

 _The heroes are back in Camelot, including Emma. Regina has freed Merlin from the tree. All but Emma are gathered in Merlin's library and he is about to brief them on how to save Emma._

"The Dark One had been around for so long, because we have never before had the power and the means to eliminate it. I believe we now have that power and the means, right here in this very room." Merlin looked over all the heroes seated about the giant square table in the center of the room. "One person who can wield magic alone cannot defeat the Dark One. The Dark One is stronger than two, and will destroy them both as well. But we have here, three of the greatest to wizards known to all the realms." He nodded at Regina and Zelina. "Our combined power should be enough to remove the darkness from Emma, and destroy it in the process. Regina, I know you're with me. She nodded. "Zelina, will you come to our aid?" Merlin stared at her, and all eyes followed his. Zelina looked about and squirmed uncomfortably in her seat.

"Why not. I'm feeling generous." Everyone let out the breath they didn't realize they were holding.

"You said we have the power and the means, what is it that we have to do?" Regina asked.

"As you all know by now, the most powerful magic of all is love, and to love is to live. Emma has many people that love her. What we will need to do is transfer that life force- _that love_ -into her. The life force will replace her own corrupted one, and the love will overwhelm the darkness and destroy it before it can bind with a new host."

"Please," pleaded Mary Margaret. "Tell us what we have to do. I will do anything to save my daughter."

Merlin took a deep breath before continuing. "This is where it becomes difficult. Of course, all magic comes with a price. We will need someone to willingly give their life force to Emma."

"I'll do it." Hook said without hesitation.

"You need to understand the consequences before agreeing so readily." Merlin paused, then continued slowly, making sure all his words were clear. "You will transfer _all_ your life force into Emma." His eyes bore into Killian's. "All of it. You will be no more." Silence filled the room.

Mary Margaret seemed thoughtful, and Merlin glanced at her. "I know what you're thinking, and no, it won't work. Since there will be no trace of life left in him, not even True Love's Kiss will work to revive him."

"Are there no other options?" David asked.

"I'm afraid not. Only the love of someone willing to lay down their life for another is strong enough to overcome the darkness and banish it forever."

Everyone pondered this weighty statement in their own way. No one wanted to look at Killian, their sacrificial lamb. His deep voice breeched the silence. "I said I'll do it. This is what I was meant to do. All those hundreds of years I wasted chasing after the Dark One as Rumpelstiltskin. All that led me here, to Emma. I've been in love with her since first laying eyes on her. Now the Dark One is Emma. My Emma." He smiled wistfully as he looked at David and Mary Margaret. "My true love, my happy ending." She began to weep. "I will do anything for Emma, including give her my life." Killian stood up. "If this means I can save Emma and destroy the Dark One simultaneously, than this is truly the purpose I was meant to fulfill. This is why I have survived all these years-for this task."

Everyone was quiet, his words hit them hard. Killian had become such an integral part of their team, such a loss would be devastating, especially to Emma. "Well then," Regina said seriously, "It sounds as if we have a plan."

"The darkness is too enticing, too empowering, she will not give it up willingly, and she will sense a trap." Killian said to Merlin. "How are we supposed to do this?"

"Everyone will leave this room but Killian and me. Everyone move far enough away so she will not detect you. Regina and Zelina, stay close enough so you can come back quickly when she is incapacitated." The group got up from the table. Merlin moved over to a shelf and removed a few books to reveal a niche in the wall. A wave of his hand opened the door, and he removed a small vial. "You summon her here," he said to Kilian, "and I will use this dust. It should paralyze her magic and put her to sleep. We must work quickly though, since she is so powerful, I'm not sure how long it will last. The rest of the details I will reveal to you when necessary. Killian, this all depends on you. Are you ready, or do you need some time?"

He smiled, trying not to look nervous. "No time like the present, mate. Let's get on with it."

Mary Margaret ran over and hugged him fiercely. "Oh, Killian, I wish there was another way." She looked into his eyes. "You have made Emma so happy, and I was really beginning to like you."

Killian laughed. "High praise indeed, your Highness. Thank you."

David came over next. "I can't thank you enough for what you are doing for my daughter, and my family, and for everyone. I can assure you Emma will know of your bravery." He hugged him and clapped him on the back.

"I appreciate that, but I'm sure she will already know why I had to do this. Please, take care of her."

"Always."

Henry hugged him, trying to hold back tears. "Thanks for saving my mom. You would have made a great stepdad."

Killian smiled and ruffled his hair. "And you a wonderful son."

They left and the other three came to say their goodbyes. "It's an amazingly heroic thing you're doing here, Jones." Robin shook his hand. "She's lucky to have met you."

Regina took his hand in both of hers, and smiled sadly at him. "Thank you, again. For saving all of us."

Zelina stood in front of Killian, staring deeply into his eyes, invading his personal space as she does with everyone. He was preparing himself for a snarky remark. Finally, she spoke, softly and almost gently. "You must really love her, to be doing this."

"Aye, I do. More than anything."

"I can only hope to meet someone like you someday." She turned and walked out with Robin and Regina.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally, only the two were left in the library. "Well, as you said, no time like the present. I will conceal myself back here while you summon her. Insure her back is to me so I may apply the dust. Understood?" Killian nodded. Merlin put a hand to his shoulder and squeezed. "Whenever you are ready." He said, slipping out of site behind the shelving.

"Emma…Emma come to me." He slowly turned, not knowing where she would reveal herself. "Emma…"

"I heard you. I _always_ hear _you_." A curl of gray smoke revealed her location. She stepped close and looked in to his eyes. As good as he was, he could not hide his pain from her. "What's wrong, Killian? What's happened?" she took his hand.

"I have to let you know Emma, that I still love you. With the darkness in you, it has been difficult for me to get around that, but you have to know how much I truly love you."

She opened her mouth to speak, but he silenced her with a kiss. A kiss tender and passionate, he poured everything he had into this last embrace, knowing this would be the last time he would ever hold her like this. Her body responded immediately, opening her mouth to him, holding him close, and threading her fingers through his hair. She was everything he ever wanted in a woman. Suddenly, he felt her break the kiss and go limp in his arms. He held her up and saw Merlin standing behind her, dust delivered.

"Sorry to end that so abruptly, but it was necessary. Let me help you." Putting the vial on the shelf, he grabbed Emma under the arms. "Lay her here on one side of the table. When the time comes, you will be lying next to her."

Merlin left to go find Regina and Zelena. Killian sat next to Emma and took her limp hand in his. "I'm sorry Swan, I really am. I don't want to leave you, please don't be angry with me. I'm sure you will realize eventually that this was my only option." He kissed the back of her hand, and held it up to his cheek. "I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, if you would have had me. I just hope you remember how much…" Merlin burst in with the two women.

"Let's get started, I don't know how much time we have. Please move all the chairs away from the table." Killian laid her hand across her, and helped the others move the chairs out of the way. "You're going to lie on the table next to her," he instructed, "and hold her hand. It's important that you never her go, that you never break the connection, no matter what you feel. That is how we will transfer your life force into her."

"You don't have to worry about me, I will never let her go." He situated himself on the table, and held her left hand in his right between the two of them, interlacing and locking their fingers.

"That's what we're counting on, Jones." Regina added. "And us?" She indicated to Zelena.

"You both will stand on either side of me and place a hand on my shoulder, so our magic is united and as strong as possible. Then the three of us will push his life force into Emma." He looked down at Killian. "I don't believe this will hurt, but do you want to be asleep?"

"Absolutely not. I don't want anything to interfere."

"Alright then, if everyone is ready?" Merlin looked at his companions.

"Thank you again, Jones." Regina placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'll make sure this works." Killian nodded, unable to speak.

With Regina on his right side and Zelena on the left, each placed a hand on Merlin's shoulders. Then all three held their palms over Killian. "Now." He uttered. Wisps of green, gold and purple energy surged from their hands and into him. He held Regina's gaze, for as long as he could, but his eyes drooped closed, as if sleeping. A loud crack was heard and a flash of bright white light sprang up where Killian clung to Emma. Energy crept, sparking, hissing and crackling a path up Emma's arm like a lit fuse, burning her stark blackness of the Dark One, and leaving in its wake the lacy white dress and golden curls. They maintained the spell until the energy finally burned across her body and sparked out at her toes and fingertips, then the three of them dropped their hands, spent, panting and sweating as if they just ran a race.

Regina looked at the two on the table. Emma positively glowed with health and vitality, eyes closed and breathing gently as if napping. Killian also appeared asleep, however, was definitely not breathing. Emma's eyes fluttered open and she looked around, confused. Regina rounded the table to her side. "Swan, how do you feel?"

"I…feel…It's gone." She took in Regina's spent appearance. "No more voices in my head, no more heaviness in my chest, no more hatred." She tried to sit up and realized she was holding Killian's hand. Her eyes went wide and she grew pale as she looked at him. "Killian!" she shook him. "Hook? What's wrong with him? What happened?"

Regina swallowed hard before replying. "He sacrificed himself to destroy the Dark One and save you. He did it. Your alive and well and the Dark One is gone forever."

"Sacrificed?" Emma whispered. "You mean…no. No…he can't be, he just can't be!"

"I'm sorry Emma, but he is." Emma turned to Merlin. "There is nothing we can do to bring him back, not even your kiss. He loved you enough to give you his life force to banish the darkness in you. Killian knew the price before we began the spell. "I'm sorry for your loss, but he saved us all."

Emma looked shell shocked. Regina put a hand on her shoulder. "Do you want us to stay, or would you like some time alone with him? Zelena and I can go tell the others how you are."

"Yes, please. I need to be with him."

Merlin and Regina filed out, and Zelena came around the table to Emma, and whispered in her ear, "He really loved you, you know. You were very lucky to have him." She turned and left, Emma staring at her red hair as she closed the door softly behind her.

Emma turned so she was sitting on the table, facing his lifeless form. She gently stroked his cheek. "Killian, please don't leave me, you said you were a survivor. I love you, I need you." She bent down and kissed him, but nothing happened. He still did not breath, still did not move. Emma began to weep, tears streaming down her cheeks and falling onto his face. "Why? Why did you have to give all your life to me? There must have been another way. There must _be_ another way. If only I could give you your life back, I would."

She gasped, an idea forming, swirling in her mind. "If I could give you your life back. My parents share a heart, and that seems impossible, even by magical standards. Why can we not share a life?" She was talking out loud, hoping he would answer, knowing he would not. She needed to hear the thoughts, so they would coalesce into a plan. "We can do this, I know it." Emma placed her right hand on his chest over his heart, and her left hand on the side of his head. Closing her eyes, she concentrated. Blinding white magic surged out of her hands into him. Beads of sweat formed on her lip and her breathing grew ragged. She stopped, collapsing on top of him.

"What? I don't understand." She heard his voice rumble in his chest and her eyes snapped open. She turned her head to see him looking about.

"Killian!" She beamed at him. "You're alive!" She grabbed at his collar and captured his lips in a kiss.

He pulled his head back, looking at her, "How am I alive? Are you…"

"I'm fine. You did it, the darkness is gone. You saved me. I always knew you would." She smiled at him as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"But I don't understand how I am here." She helped him sit up. "Merlin said I would not survive. Did True Love's Kiss work after all? And why is my face all wet?"

Emma laughed and wiped his face with her sleeve. She gazed deep into his eyes before continuing. "Merlin was right, the kiss didn't work. Your face is wet because I was crying, I thought I lost you. And then I thought, you gave me your life, why couldn't I give you mine? My parents share a heart, why can't we share a life? I poured everything I had into you, I had to get you back."

"Why is that, Swan?" He smiled at her, resting his forehead on hers.

"Because I love you more than life itself, and I always want you by my side."

"Aye, and I want the same." Lifting her chin, he kissed her gently. "I never expected to ever see you again. Being here with you is beyond my expectations. You are an amazing woman- and I love you with all my heart. Shall we seek out the others and share the news of your renewal?"

"And the news of your resuscitation?"

"I am inconsequential, next to you my love." He kissed her on the forehead. Helping her off the table, they headed for the door.


End file.
